Adam Taurus (Golden Dragon Fist)
Needs Major revising |-|Hero Hunter= ] |-|Unmasked/Young= |-|Mid-metamorphosis= |-|A true monster= |-|Redeemed= Background Adam Taurus is a faunus of Vale who was a friend of Blake, Irara, and Neon. Despite knowing and experiencing the prejudice that faunus face to humans he aspires to become a hero someday. His motivation and tenacity were noted by Qrow Branwen who decided to take him as one of his many disciples. Though things might not be fair to him he was able to reach a level that impressed Qrow and his fellow students. Not everyone had accepted him yet but he was satisfied at what he reached. Despite being a youngster he was quickly rising up still and lived a relatively normal life working at the local volunteer faction by the White Fang. Not everything would remain the same however as the White Fang became threatened by other forces. Whether by their own kind who thought them as traitors to the humans who never trust them. It was only a matter of time before they were under siege from both sides both politically. Hostility and violence just caused the White Fang to become more rampant. Fuelled by desperation to make things right, Adam himself took part and believed this was for a good cause. Though he showed skill as a soldier he always hesitated in killing and refused to do so whether to faunus or human alike. But his mentality was being influenced until the point that he believed the White Fang is the one thing that is right. Perhaps he could’ve made things for the better if he took over Sienna’s role as a leader in the future. Alas he would not get the chance. The sudden attack of the Heroes Association on their group and being treated as terrorists was the start of the downfall. Public opinion went against them and Adam’s beliefs on heroes was shattered as he fought against them. First was the initial conflict between him and Sun who wanted to be a Hunter and then a Hero, and then Neon who made the choice to become a hero despite knowing Adam’s hostility against them. It was only further worsened when Qrow, the role model he always had, condemned his actions and made him leave after an incident at his dojo. The betrayal from two of his closest friends wouldn’t help things either, from both Irara who destroyed the faction at City L and Blake who was a mole the entire time. Losing any will to fight, Adam refused to believe in heroes anymore after that and allowed himself to be imprisoned. His spirit and will broken, the faunus was further mistreated after being moved into a new detention facility despite his own never kill way. A disaster would soon befall the place and Adam was presumed dead alongside the many prisoners that seemingly died there. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Just like that, the story of Adam Taurus would be gone in time. Come years later, a masked man arrives at a public event hosted by the Heroes Association to hire criminals to work for them. Outrageously claiming that he was here to be the boss and player of the new game, he proclaimed that he was a monster. Being only a mere urban legend in the past he revealed his existence to be true. Now that he did so he issued an official challenge against the heroes who only seek their own way. This mysterious man would spread trouble everywhere appearing as he goes and beating down criminals, monsters, and heroes alike after the disaster at A-City. Adam Taurus' Hero Hunting Game has just begun Appearance and Personality (WIP) At his youth Adam was quite the believer of heroes. Though he had a regular life he always got into trouble with other kids due to his frequent need of saving others from trouble. Loudmouth, foulmouthed, brash, and annoyingly lecherous, Adam was trouble to children and teachers alike. Despite that his desire to be a hero shaped his way of acting as chivalrous and honorable and attracted the likes of Sun, Irara, Neon, and Blake. Though he was only honorable until the other side cheats and in that case he's fine with repaying them eye for an eye. It would be fine if he got good grades but his frequent interactions with others that aren’t on his good side, which is many, always brings out the more unsavory nature of his character. It took much convincing from his close friends to actually take studying seriously. Though with tenacity and determination that he usually preserved for heroes and peace can also be moved to academic preparation. His interactions with those close to him are often much different. Although he could tease Blake, Irara, Sun, and Neon, back then he always harbored respect and a sense of trust and loyalty to them. Frequently he would try to convince them to play heroes and even spar with them. Though the latter he loves, he succeeds much less on it due to his occasional roughness. His trust to Qrow is also immense and he holds a lot of respect for him. He was after all his role model and a badass uncle figure in his words. Not only was he taught how to fight to protect others but also taught to avoid purposeful violence and try to find ways to quickly end a fight to avoid the most destruction possible. Though Adam possessed little talent in anything he vowed to be Qrow’s student and was surprisingly accepted and taught the way of the sword. The bond between student and teacher wasn’t perfect and showed that even to those he cared about Adam wasn’t afraid of voicing out complaints bluntly. Time to time they would be in disagreements and both of their stubborness would end up with a long running argument and sometimes hostility, but all the time the situation will always be patched out. (Prisonment Section - WIP) Presently, it’s clear that Adam harbors great hatred for heroes. He believed them to be hypocrites and only looking for their self-insert, from fame to riches. Always aiming to badmouth them and calling everyone hero out for their flaws, Adam’s title as the Hero Hunter became popular for that reason. He was a sadist. He desired the misery, hatred, and negativity of heroes he fought, taunting them at their weakest. If anything he enjoyed seeing his victims be injured physically and mentally. Yet others wonder if there was another purpose to this. Any topic discussing heroes would have him give out a negative air. Surprisingly he becomes more jovial when talking about them, or rather crushing them. He’s excited to learn about heroes and to interact with them, always showing how he wanted to talk to them. In fact when he’s not disguised others usually thought him to be just nothing more than a hero fan who wants to become like them. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Adam’s want to learn is aimed to wanting to utterly crush them. His excitement for encounters with them connects to the sadistic need and want to destroy them and crush their aspirations. Even discussions about criminals and monsters gets him surprisingly happy. After all, he exclaims that he’s a monster and wishes to be a true one. Just like with heroes he mocks and taunts them, he thought little of them and was more than eager to crush them. If any enemies show aggression or something interesting, Adam happily takes on the ‘encounters’. Whether anyone shows any interesting ability or not or is proficient with combat or chooses to fight against him, Adam will always fight back eagerly. He started off his urban legend that way, the red reaper who is a rabid monster. (Other - WIP) Despite all of that, Adam is indeed insightful. Always seeking to better himself and train, he might come off as a hard worker but that was almost lost. If the topic is training himself without the involvement of anyone he becomes lazy and even lethargic. Furthering his abilities is only something he would do happily when with someone. If in a situation where he is forced to deal with kids he’s actually confused and doesn’t know how to cheer one up. He almost fears them due to how strange a kid interacted with him and how others treated him for walking one around. Otherwise he’s bored and almost has no will of his own, until he met Psi-Borg at least. Nevertheless his good side remains. (Good side - WIP) History Youth As a White Fang member Post-death'' and life on Atlas''' Preparation for his Hunt Beginning of his Hero Hunting Monster War Arc Monster vs Hero vs Adam Arc Personal Statistics Alignment: Initially Chaotic Evil, now Chaotic Neutral Name: Adam Taurus, Hero Hunter, Son (By Qrow), The Devil, The Foul Faunus, The Gamer Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 18 | 19 at his redemption Classification: Faunus Date of Birth: May 4, 2000 Zodiac/Horoscope: Taurus Birthplace: Vale Weight: Light Height: 5'8 Likes: Discussion about heroes, fighting, getting stronger, being pushed to his limit, being a sadist Dislikes: Hypocrisy, Games, heroes, losing Eye Color: Blue, gold eyes when transformed Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Hero Hunting, Training, Saving kids from monsters Values: Heroism, True justice, Truth Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Monster Association, Independent Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A to 7-B | 7-A to 6-C| High 6-C to High 6-A | 5-C likely 4-B Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' - Pre-Hero Hunting **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Impeccable hearing and smelling ability. Could detect and sense enemies even if invisible. Can sense negative thoughts and observing others grants him information. As a faunus he has Night Vision) Video Game Character Physiology (Treats his body as a game character's), Limited Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Via Inventory. No one else could interact with his inventory, even Yukari Yakumo), Statistics Amplification (Level up, Negative Amplification), Swordsmanship, Limited Aura Manipulation, Limited Barrier creation, Adaptation (Via Skill Take in), Regeneration and Healing (Thanks to Aura and Natural Recovery. Low-Mid), Martial arts of various kind, Weakness Finding, Limited Attack Reflection (With Imperfect mastery of Colors of the Wilting World Style Adam can reflect attacks with double the damage), Limited Mental Influence (Taunting can influence one's emotion and mood), Pressure Points, Limited Power/Technique/Skill/Attribute Mimicry (Has a chance of earning a new ability after defeating any sort of enemy. Higher difficulty = Rare and more powerful variant of an ability), Tracking (Excellent at tracking targets), Resistance to high level Poison (Venom that could kill a grown man instantly is nothing noticeable for Adam. Same with laxatives), Resistance to Diseases (Never caught a disease in his entire life prior to gaining his Semblance. No sells Status ailments and a highly contagious flu this way), Reactive Adaptation and Evolution (All of Adam's abilities grow stronger the more he uses them), Limited Poison inducement, Limited Resistance to Durability Negating Attacks (Organ damage and defense breaching attacks are less effective due to body), Immunity to mental effects (Mind of the Player counters many mental effects. Warns Adam of all mental disturbances and being hypnotised allowed him to act independently), *'Second Key' ** All above skills are amplified. Fear Inducement (Via Intimidation), Pseudo Invisibility (Stealth in dark areas has him blend with the darkness), Various Weapon mastery (Improvisational, Blunt type, Sharp type), Flexibility, Limited Blood Manipulation (Can influence the iron in his blood to cause blood clots and enhance healing), Damage increase per damage taken (Via Vengeful Aura), Speed increase (Via Sacrificial Speedster and Hasten Point), Biological Control (Could influence what body part heals first via Focus Recovery), Boxing Affinity (Outfielder, Hit and Run Boxer, Swarmer, Slugger), Counter (Deals increased damage in cross counters and counter ability), Limited Luck Manipulation (Can influence his level of luck), Limited Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can dispere his kinetic force or taken kinetic damage), Healing Affinity, Weapon Usage Stat Increase (Via Weapons Usage Booster), Mixed Martial Arts Mastery (Addition to above, Muay Thai, Taekwando, Capoeira, Jujitsu, Wing Chun), Slicing Physical attacks (Can cut with just his hands), Skill Conversion (Can convert known skills for one fighting style into another), Electrokinesis (Via Bio-electricity), Spinning Enhancement (Enhanced his attacks via rotation to allow defense piercing and damage reduction), Energy Manipulation, Limited Time and Causality Manipulation (Can delay his attacks to strike after a brief moment of time despite being blocked), Afterimage Creation (Could leave behind afterimages that can do different actions), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers to block against attacks like any aura-user), Expert Tunneling, Armor Breaking (Can temporarily shatter physical defenses for a large amount of time), Extensive Poison and Acid Manipulation, Limited Elasticity, Pressure Points, Limited Precognition (Upon memorizing all of the enemy's techniques, Adam can nearly predict every move a person would make. Works against multiple enemies, Limited Wavelength Perception (Can vaguely hear and understand radio waves), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can turn aura into a solid state, liquid, or gaseous form), Far Sight, Energy Beam emission, Explosion Creation, Temporary Immortality/Immortality (Can become unkillable for a short period of time via Death Denial. Body refusing to take any more damage beyond what it had), Resistance to Heat and Fire (Yuri's attack reaches high-level temperature), Frost and Ice, Electricity, Telekinesis, Corrosion/Chemicals/Radiation, Pressure Points, Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Resisted having needles teleported into his body), Ailment/Status Effects (Blind, Paralyze, Stun, Silence), incredibly high resistance if not immunity to Power Nullification (Took on an effect Mute and reflected it back to the enemy. Mute is known to nullify energy and silence a person from using their powers or even skills), Immunity to Illusions (Can see through and even break through illussions), Resistance to Soul based attacks (Has taken a beating from Youmu before) *'Third Key' All of the abilities above are greatly enhanced. *'Fourth Key' *'NOTE - Although the other keys aren't done yet, the first two are at least complete.' |-|Spoiler= |-|True Value= Attack Potency: At least Multi-city block level (Able to take out Tiger class monsters with a single swing. Could actually dent Qrow's barrier back then though he wans't serious) | At least Multi-city block level to City level (Easily took out a high level Grimm Ursa whom A-class heroes are having trouble handling. Was able to harm the S-class Hero Yatsuhashi Daichi despite his high-density aura barrier) | Mountain level to Island level (Was able to take down Psi-Borg despite being ambushed. Took down Overgrown Zwei, whom is a Dragon Class monster that survived a casual attack from Yang) | Large Island level to Multi-continent level (Overwhelmed the Beauty and the Beast Witch despite the power gap between them iintially. Took out the 13 Trillion oni form) | Moon level, likely Solar-System level (Was able to keep up with Yang and actually scratch her. Was able to later on, cut off her arm (it happens alot with strong enemies)) Speed: Supersonic to High Hypersonic (Speed varies but consistently treats bullets as nothing. Was able to move faster than a bullet to save a faunus) | At least High Hypersonic (Despite being injured and weakened can keep up with A-class Heroes, and even Penny), likely Massively Hypersonic (Was able to dodge and avoid Penny's Thunder Cannon) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to his previous form) | Likely Massively Hypersonic to Sub relativistic (Outsped Blake Belladona. Was able to outspeed the 13 Trillion Oni and later on Lightspeed Nyan Kitty) | Likely far higher Lifting Strength: Class T, likely far higher. Striking Strength: At least Multi-city block level. Durability: At least Multi-city block level (Can take hits from a Demon Class monster that collapsed part of a mountain. Adam spoke of him saying that he would've been S-ranked if he kept training and stayed with him) | At least Multi-city block level to City level (Took hits from Yatsuhashi, an S-class Hero, whom can oneshot Demon-Class monsters) | Mountain level to Island level (Was able to take on some attacks from S-class Crimson Dragoness. Survived an encounter with Mugi. Managed to elude death despite being attacked by three Dragon Class monsters at the same time) |'Large Island level to Multi-continent level' (Took an attack from the Beauty and the Beast witch which shook a portion of Vale. Was able to brush aside most Dragon Class monsters at this point) | Moon level, likely Solar-System level (Was able to keep getting back up after every attack from Yang) Stamina: High prior to Semblance. Even more so with The Gamer and the inclusion of his Massage Ability Range: Melee range most of the time. Extended by certain abilities Standard Equipment: Many. All items in his inventory are part of his equipment. Intelligence: Smart. Very pragmatic in combat and takes his time planning before hunting down enemies. Not afraid to run away from a fight if necessary. | Can easily come up with countermeasures for enemies and isn't afraid to play dirty. Can think up of on the spot-plans to escape traps and heroes hunting him. Due to the addition of many abilities relating on escaping and how to remain unseen, Adam is stellar in the knowledge of eluding the authorities and heroes. || Weaknesses: Tends to play around with enemies in order to make them fight to their best. Does this in order to be able to unlock their skill afterward. Avoids using his blade and master's teachings due to his dislike for his former master. | Feats: *Protected White Fang members providing volunteer service at a local orphanage from a terrorist attack at the age of (16) *Has defeated numerous heroes and super powered folks one after the other with minimal resting *Saved Ruby from the Monsters Association *Has taken down nearly all of the S-class heroes of Japan/Vale's Hero Association *Is one of the few who was able to take off Yang's arm (She loses it a lot to certain enemies) *Manages to send the entirety of Vale into chaos with his Hero Hunting Skills and Semblance - The Gamer This is Adam's Semblance in this Universe. The ability to treat his own body as if he was a Game character and even partly influence what's around him. It's actually a useless ability by itself and if one does not train with it, they wouldn't be really affected. But due to Adam's risky methods and training, he's able to keep pushing himself and strengthening himself, unlocking newfound skills and slowly breaking his limit. Weiss compared this to being aware of what anything you do to your body, whether by training or studying. Adam simply compared it to witnessing a simulation game of himself and being able to do as he pleases. Listed below are the sub-abilities of the power. *'Primary Gamer Abilities' **1 - Statistical Understanding ***'Statistical Allocation/Burst' ***'Limit level up' ***'Skill Take in' **2 - Natural Recovery ***'No Nonsensical Needs' **3 - External Separation ***'Mind of the Player' ***'Hammerspace Inventory' |-|1= Statistical Understanding Adam is able to perceive everything related to him as statistic and data. He could understand exact information about him such as his rate of recovery, his lifting and striking strength, the exact limits of various stats; like health, stamina, and aura. Even things such as relationships with others and the amount of experience he needs to level up. Adam had once explained it was as if he understands everything about his body and knows how to improve it whether by fighting or improve his relationships with others. Though the latter bothers him due to how inhumane it felt to treat others as if they were nothing more than targets. An ironic thing to hear from the Hero Hunter. *'Statistical Allocation/Burst' - After reaching a certain threshold, Adam could enhance a set of characters for him. Ranging from his vitality, regeneration, aura, rejuvenation, stamina, natural strength, intelligence (affinity for certain skills), speed, wisdom (Out-of-box thinking), and even his own fortune. It was as if a burst of inspiration and something inside him grew. *'Limit level up' - This ability is something more akin to the above and allows Adam to improve certain traits of him by pushing himself to the very limit. Lift enough weights and punch enough times and he'll enhance his strength. Push himself to the limit of near death, exhaustion, and hunger and he could improve his health and stamina. Constantly use his aura and mind and he would be able to level up his mentality and aura limits. Even being incredibly lucky at a casino game while putting so much at stake could improve his fortune permanently. It's all about pushing himself to the limits and Adam is more than happy to do that. Though he does note that this ability has limits and he shouldn't toss his life away just for the sake of improving a trait. *'Skill Take in' - In a battle with a person or being or monster, Adam has a chance of earning a book if he defeats them. It's not an actual book and is rather a manifestation of some sort of information that only Adam could see. The mass of information is copied from a target he just defeated and allows Adam to understand the information and even replicate it. The ability isn't always the same as the person he just defeated however and could be altered or even weakened for Adam. But with training and enough use, Adam can further strengthen this ability to make it stronger. It can even evolve into other abilities or just remain stronger than the original user. It is noted that Adam understood how the ability works but he refused to remain using a single ability at a time. In order to maximize the success of him gaining an ability from another person, they must be someone he never fought before or hasn't fought for awhile. Not someone too weak, and someone that can actually push him to his limits even close to death. This has led to the numerous circumstances where Adam has handicapped himself just for the sake of unlocking new abilities. Strangely it worked well enough on netting him nifty abilities. |-|2= Natural Recovery As a Gamer, Adam's body naturally heals and recovers energy. The percentage is based on how much vitality. Strangely a normal person has 100 hp and recovers at a health per minute. Unlike them however, damage such as stab wounds and bullet holes would leave lasting injury. For the likes of Adam he would continue to recover even if he had scars and injuries on that level. It's on a level that light wounds like scars would vanish within a minute initially but it would only get stronger from that point on. If he chooses to rest, he can also recover a lot faster. Though he could do that, he prefers not to and focus on training. Even avoiding eating, drinking, and sleeping. *'No Nonsensical Nonsense' - A normal person would suffer from lack of food, water, and sleep. Adam however does not. He would only take minor damage and minor status effects. This has allowed Adam to push himself to his limits and benefit his other abilities. In fact he wondered if this ability could have been developed somehow to what he did before prior to unlocking this ability. |-|3= External Separation Adam couldn't explain it but he felt as if his soul is separate from his body. As if his mind, body, and soul was split apart and combined together again. Yet somehow it wasn't properly done. It wasn't something he could explain properly but he concluded that it was because of his Semblance and how he's able to process everything's information and statistics. *'Mind of the Player' - Adam can always keep his cool no matter what the situation. Or at least in some part of his mind. He still thinks and sometimes act irrationally like he did before. But a second voice seems to speak to his mind that guided him through trouble. Usually it would result in victory too. Adam couldn't explain what it was but he said the voice was exactly like his. On another note, Adam also realized he became immune to attempts to influence or control his mind. It was as if they were trying to break something that was already broken into. Adam also notes that with this ability he could sense when someone is using a mental ability on him, or trying to convince him to do something. *'''''We have no control of the mind of the Player. A video game character has no way of controlling or influencing their player's. *'Hammerspace Inventory' - Much like his previous ability, Adam possesses a unique skill called inventory. This is where he can place all his belongings and pull them out whenever he wants to. Naturally, this does have its limits, namely with its weight. Adam must be strong enough to carry an object he desires to place in. They also cannot exceed the weight of any container that Adam has with him. Whether pockets, bags, holster or anything like that. There are methods to increase this capacity however and its by improving his own natural strength. This has been an effective way of disarming enemies. Noticeably when he took in a talking sentient sword into his inventory, the sword spoke as if no time passed by. Even food that's supposed to rot there could be stored for a week and they would still be fine. They were unsure of what actually existed in there and felt absolute solitude. Yukari Yakumo herself notes that this is a very strange and dangerous ability being used for something silly. Like using the power of a supernova to power up a crappy car. *''Where do items go?'' Pre-Gamer Abilities - Even prior to his Semblance Adam was already capable of certain skills. They're only further improved thanks to the Gamer Semblance. |-|Swordsmanship= *'Swordsmanship' This is what Qrow Branwen taught to him for years and was one of the few who can use such a technique. Through hard work, Adam is able to reach a level that could be considered prodigious through sheer hard work. He'sa ble to best swordsmen older than him that were already prodigies themselves though he could never best Qrow. Even after a hiatus from training this, Adam still retains a great mastery of the sword, being able to clash with someone on the level of swordmaster for a brief period of time, although he was a bit overwhelmed. He even clashed with someone stronger than him, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and only started to lose once he actively used his Semblance. Despite that his skill is notable. In fact he's one of the few who is able to learn Qrow's teachings. *'Colors of the Wilting World Sword Style' - Focus one's mind. Focus on your body. Focus on the world. Scatter your viewpoint. Nothing is based on a single point. The World is overwhelming. Succumb to it, and you'll discover all its flaws, and use it against the world. *The signature sword style of the Branwen family. As of now the only known users of this sword style is Raven Branwen prior to her death, Qrow Branwen, his former student Adam Taurus, and current student Youmu Konpaku. The style focused on sensing the entire world and seeing notable points of interest. Namely weak points in attacks and monsters. Typically this is nothing more than the usage of aura to enhance one's senses but this allows one to even understand and redirect the flow back to another direction. It is akin to the Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist Style which allows redirection of attacks. |-|Brawling= *'Brawling' Adam's quite great at brawling hand to hand. This is mainly due to him getting into fights and spars with others. Due to his nature he's not particularly well-liked by people of similar age. However, it's not exactly as if he was bullied and had no friends. This simply lead to a development of his liking for fights. Prior to gaining the Gamer ability, he's able to beat up enemies even when surrounded by an entire gang. Even without the usage of aura. *'Reintroduction' - At this point Adam has frequently entered underground rings and developed his own fighting style. But even with focusing on simple brawling he can down most opponents despite them having the advantage of holding weapons. He also relies on pragmatic and unorthodox methods, mixing in brawling with just simply using environmental weaponry or flowing into various styles. |-|Aura Manipulation= Aura Manipulation Adam has very littly affinity for aura but he can at least use a sort of barrier around him and heal a bit. Although he barely uses it Adam can at least dampen the effects of heavy injury. He doesn't have much aura for capacity which added on to the effect of not being specialized in this fighting style. |-|Natural Others= *'Natural Others' - Abilities that Adam has developed naturally. Prior to becoming the Gamer he has already shown affinity for most of these if not possessing the skills. **'Night Vision' - All faunus can see well in the dark. Adam is of no exception and can thus fight better when his vision is hampered under the darkness. When turned into a game ability, this ability has evolved to the point that while under a dark corridor, it was clear to him as day. There are no drawbacks to this ability, it's simply a boost of vision. Even during the day Adam's vision is normal. **'Exercising' - A strange ability, but Adam has always been pushing himself since the past. Never falling back and focusing on keeping himself healthy. When converted into an ability this became something more of a guideline to how to effectively train oneself. Adam is also able to understand the limits of his body and can stop before his body breaks if he pushes himself too much. But he just uses this more as a guideline to what threshold he needs to break thanks to his limit breaking ability. **'Swimming' - Adam is great at swimming. In fact one of the teaching style Qrow did is to toss him into a flowing river while he's unable to swim, in a current, heading to a waterfall. Regardless, the sink or swim method enhanced Adam's capability to swim well. He can keep doing so for hours and in fact, survived crashing into the ocean during his trek from Vale to Atlas with this ability. Currents were already of little issue to him in the past, but after arriving in Vale once more? They were nothing. **'Taunting' - Adam has always been great at infuriating the opposing enemy. Getting on their bad side and making them lose their cool is almost a talent for him. Of course, it's not a guaranteed thing and this ability is noticeably not as great nor effective in the beginning. However, as time passed and Adam arrived into Vale, the conversion of this ability allowed him to effectively either demoralize an enemy or make them furious especially in combination with his other mental and intuitive based abilities. Only a few were able to resist the effects of such an ability. Yang being a primary example. **'Crafting' - The ability to craft something out of the set materials one possess. Typically it's not such a useful ability and Adam disliked it. However, this was repurposed to allow for Adam to quickly create makeshift defenses and weapons and even temporarily repair objects he's holding. Psi-borg, however, feels that if Adam really felt like it, he could be dangerous. Especially if he focused more on preparations and crafting better weapons instead of just fighting. **'Cooking' - The ability to cook meals out of anything. Really, he's an amazing chef. If you ate his cooking you would feel like you dined under a saint instead of the devil. Surprisingly his food can actually induce temporary buffs and healing effects. In fact he frequently takes advantage of this by keeping a lot of cooked food inside his inventory. **'Massage' - The ability to massage oneself. It's an odd ability but it allows for Adam to hasten the recovery of his stamina and even some injuries. Whether be it broken brones, bruises, and tampered blood vessels. He could even do this in mid combat. If used on others it can be very useful and it's his favorite go-to ability when fixing dislocated bones. **'Meditation' - The ability to meditate and contemplate about one's current status. Prior to becoming the Gamer Adam used this ability to merely calm himself and stave off negative thoughts, often replenishing his aura faster with this method. It's not of much help for anything else, but after recent events it has evolved and strengthened Adam. Now Adam uses this ability to quickly get rid of unwanted ailments, hasten his recovery of health and mana, and simply to ponder about his status. |-|First Set= *'First Set' - Abilities that Adam has developed by utilizing the Gamer early on. Utilizing skill books or simply practicing. Many of these are created through training or are simply developed like that. **'Observation' - The ability to observe and take in information from surroundings. Initially this was a useless ability with it only describing what something is called. But with enough use it has become a powerful tool and identifying situations. Whether it's for figuring out names and power levels, to realizing the possible weaknesses and uses of nearby equipment and surroundings, and even to figuring out the exact composition of something. With this Adam can have a solid measure of the situation and enhance his own sight. **'Hearing, Eavesdropping, Segregative Selection, Noise Resistance' - The ability to hear and listen extensively in various ways. This ability was unlocked after being exposed to enough noise. Namely by being forced to go into a band concert by chance due to his friend Kahn at Atlas. This ability isn't as simple as it is and allows Adam to visualize subtitles from all sources of noise, whether be it a person or even a vehicle crashing. It keeps track of almost everything and shows point of interests and source for certain sounds. Eavesdropping further allows Adam the capability to hear soft whispers and Segregative Selection provides more clearness on listening, allowing for him to detect certain noises even in an incredibly loud place. Noise Resistance is simply resistance to incredibly loud and possibly damaging vocal noise. It also gives a boost against enemies who use music to induce status effects such as shattered ear drums or hypnosis. **'Bargaining' - The ability to barter and bargain for when dealing with black market shops or just regular salesman. This allows Adam to do more on convincing people to sell their inventories to him cheaper or buying his merchandise for more money. This is also useful on conversations with others and can allow him to convince others to do certain things. It's a limited ability however and Adam always preferred to fight instead of talk so it's not an ability he focuses no. **'Basic Martial Arts' - Basic level of martial arts. It wasn't as if Adam developed prodigious talent over martial arts overnight, but rather understanding of the basic capabilities. This has then allowed him to fight as a jack of all trades. At this stage he could at least handle multiple fighters without relying on aura. As time passed this ability became obsolete and was combined to the other martial arts in general. **'Basic Boxing' - The basic level of boxing. Adam's understanding of this is competent enough to be classified as an actual boxer. But it's not exactly enough to make him stand out. Rendered obsolete upon unlocking other abilties later on. **'Basic Hunting' - Basic level of hunting prey. The capability to hunt wild animals for those who hunt for sport, and for Grimm hunting for Hunters and heroes. With this Adam's surprisingly much more potent at attacking from behind. Ambushes become more effective and overall he makes a bigger mark as a predator or true monster. **'Basic Hiking' - Basic level of hiking. Nothing too special. It allows for Adam to navigate through unknown territory and hiking paths. **'Basic Tracking' - Basic level of tracking prey. Although it's vague and its effects simply allow Adam to be aware of how to track others, it actually applies to many type of beings. This in turns allows him to enhance his Hero Hunting success and to understand when and where's the best time to strike to optimize his gains. He can also figure out whenever he's being tracked or watched. **'Survivalist' - Basic level of surviving outside exposed to the natural environment. This is what allowed Adam to be able to survive the winter with minimal food and water. By adapting his body to be able to survive the harshest environments, is what his goal is. In this case this ability assists him in making that happen. **'Basic Biology' - The basic understanding of human biology. Adam doesn't necessarily focus on this but after taking in a book, he's able to apply it to fighting. Namely by aiming for weakpoints and figuring out how to deal with certain enemies. **'Mapping' - The ability to map out the environment by visualizing it. Initially, it was nothing more than a low level mapping ability, like a map screen of a video game. But as he progressed and received more maps or heard about a location, Adam is able to visualize a 3D map of the environment even if he just arrived thanks to his senses. Enemies and waypoints could be tracked down with this ability. Notice - To make it so that the information spread out isn't clunky this has been remodelled. Final summarized and compositized/fused abilities would be described on the first tab. Second tab would display all the abilities gain in a chronological order and thus showcases a proccess of going from weakest to strongest. |-|Final Composite Set= *'Incredible Superhuman Physical Characteristics' Key: Beginning of Series | Initiating his Hunt | Midway Hero Hunting | Midway through Metamorphosis | As a Chimera Grimm | Redeemed Form Note: Notable Fights: *'Adam vs US gangs' *Adam vs Hermit Vigilante Kasen *Adam vs Underground King Finn *'Adam vs Fire Fist Floyd, Eddy and his gang' *'Adam vs 3 A Class Heroes (Yoga Ignis, Credible Hulk, Henry Padder) and many criminals' *'Adam vs Saito and Tiffania' *'Adam vs Ruja Rider and Musketeer Monsieur' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:RWBY characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Villains Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4